Question: Subtract.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}3.2 - 3\\\\ &=3.2 - 3.0\\\\ &=32\text{ tenths} - 30\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=2\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=0.2 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${3}$ $.$ $2$ ${3}$ $.$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths ${3}$ $.$ $2$ $-$ $3$ $.$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $0$ $.$ $2$ The answer $0.2 = 3.2 - 3$